Albus Severus Potter
by Potter-Everdeen-Swan-Cullen
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter had been married about a year before they had their first son, James Sirius Potter. Now that James is 2 years old, Harry and Ginny are ready to have another child. Only, Ginny has a secret. She's already pregnant. (This is a sequel to James Sirius Potter and Harry's proposal, so you should read those first)
1. Chapter 1: Telling the family

**Author's Note:** Well, here is my latest story, Albus Severus Potter. Since I only got like 1 review concerning the length and quantity of chapters, I'm going with that persons request. That means that this story will only have 3 chapters, but they will all be longer than the ones in James Sirius Potter. Enjoy this first chapter and review and favorite my story!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Honestly, at this point, i'm getting really tired of saying that.

Chapter 1:

"Hey, Gin." Harry whispered. Ginny rolled over in bed to see Harry already dressed completely. "I'm leaving for work. I just changed James and he's asleep again." Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny kissed Harry before turning over again in bed. Harry is an Auror which means he has to work everyday of the week. Ginny however, is a Quidditch writer for the Daily Prophet, which means her schedule is very free. She only has to attend Quidditch games for certain teams, then she writes an article on the game. Lately, none of the teams that she has to cover have been playing, but her, Harry and James typically go to the games anyway just for fun.

Ginny lay awake in bed for the next hour contemplating when to tell Harry about the baby. Originally, she was going to tell him before he left that morning, but obviously the baby was making her tired. She never sleeps that late on her own accord. Then, she had an idea. She would tell Harry tonight after they got back from dinner at the Burrow. After she had decided on that, she heard James scream from his nursery. "I'm coming, Jamie!" Ginny called. Ginny got up and put her bathrobe on, before going into James' nursery. She picked James up and he started kicking her stomach playfully. "Oi, Jamie! You'll hurt the baby!" Ginny said. Then, she mentally slapped herself. _Why in the world would I tell James, my 2 year old son, before I tell Harry, my husband and the father of this baby?_

"There's a baby in there?" James asked, confused.

"Yeah, you started out in my stomach too." James looked at Ginny skeptically. Ginny laughed and kissed James on the forehead.

Ginny spent the whole day playing with James and looking at her upcoming work schedule. When Harry got home, Ginny changed James' diaper, put a few toys in his diaper bag and the 3 of them flooed to the Burrow for dinner. "Hey sis!" George said.

"Hey, George!" Ginny said. She hugged George, as Harry hugged Ron and James ran over to Hermione, who was now 6 months pregnant.

"Auntie Mione!" James shouted. Hermione smiled and picked James up.

"Hey Jamie!" Hermione said.

"You know, mate, your son has got good taste in women!" Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione and Ginny scolded. Ron held his hands up in defense and Harry laughed.

James was practically glued to Hermione and George the entire night. Then, after dinner, James decided to be a bit more social. "Daddy," James said. Harry and Ginny turned to look at James. "When do I get a sibling?" Harry looked very confused by this question. Ginny looked nervously at James. She looked at her watch.

"Jamie, I think it's time to change your diaper again." Ginny said. She stood quickly and grabbed James. She took him up to the room that her mom had changed from a bedroom to a baby room. Ginny locked the door a cast a silencing charm before turning to James. "Jamie, daddy doesn't know about the baby yet. You can't say anything." Ginny said. James nodded, although he had no clue what his mom was asking him to do. Ginny lifted the charm before going back downstairs with James.

James ran straight to Hermione and began talking with her. Ginny was in the kitchen, though, when he started whispering loudly in Hermione's ear. "Guess what, Auntie Mione?" James said.

"What, Jamie?" Hermione said.

"My mom has a baby in her belly." He said. Ginny heard baby and ran out into the living room from her place in the kitchen. Ginny looked wide-eyed at James.

"James. . ." She began.

"You said don't tell Daddy." He said. "I told Auntie Mione."

"Don't tell daddy what, Ginny?" Harry said. Ginny didn't speak so Harry, who was now slightly annoyed, turned to James. "Jamie, don't tell daddy what?" James looked at Ginny then to Harry. Then, he zipped his lips. "Hermione, George," Harry asked. They shook their heads. "Anyone?" Harry said, now growing irritated. Everyone looked at Ginny.

"Maybe we should. . ." Ginny pointed to the empty kitchen and Harry nodded.

"Don't tell daddy what, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Don't tell daddy about the baby." Ginny mumbled.

"Pardon?" Harry said.

"Don't tell daddy about the baby, Harry." Ginny said, this time loud enough for Harry to hear.

"The baby?" Harry said. "You're pregnant?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "And you tell James before you tell me?" Harry asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"Well, Harry, it wasn't like I planned on telling James. It just slipped out!" Ginny said, defensively.

"Why couldn't it 'just slip out' to me, Ginny?"

"Well, Harry, I was going to tell you tonight. Right about this time, too. But, now you're getting all mad at me and I'm wondering if you just don't want another baby. Is that the message you are trying to send Harry?" Ginny said, rather loudly. She heard George and Ron reacting to the conversation. "SILENCIO!" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny, how could you think I don't want the baby? Bloody hell Ginny! You must not know me at all." Harry replied.

"Well, then why are you getting mad at me?" Ginny asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Harry frowned and went to hug Ginny.

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me." Harry said. "Harry, I only found out yesterday. I needed to get used to it before I went flaunting it around. Being pregnant is a bigger deal than you boys seem to think." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Harry said. "I'm sorry too, Harry." Then, Ginny kissed Harry.

"Maybe we should go make an announcement." Harry said. Ginny nodded.

**Author's Note: **I have recently edited this chapter after the review I got from a guest reviwer, Ringo Beeblebrox. Thanks a lot to Ringo Beeblebrox for correcting that!


	2. Chapter 2: 9 months later

**Author's Note: **So, here is the next chapter! Since it was requested that the chapters be shorter, there is only like 2 more chapters after this I think. Sorry guys! Anyway, I probably won't update after this for like a week because I have band concerts and stuff ALL week long! I'm going to be one busy girl, so I won't have time to update. Sorry again! Enjoy the chapter, and as always, review, favorite or both!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I don't own characters, but I do own the plot of this story. That came straight from the old noggin.

Chapter 2: 9 months later

"Why are they always late?" Ginny complained as she climbed down the stairs with James in her arms. Harry walked towards the stairs and took James from Ginny and helped her finish down the stairs.

"Well, Ginny, maybe this is an indication. Maybe it means this baby is a boy!" Harry said. Ginny smiled.

"Speaking of gender, we need names." Ginny said. "I assume that Lily Luna is still our first choice for a girl?" Ginny added. Harry nodded. "So, for a boy?" Lily added.

"Arthur. . ." Harry began.

"No." Ginny said. "I don't like the name Arthur Potter." Harry nodded and went deep into thought. "What about Albus?" Ginny suggested. Harry thought about it for a second then smiled.

"I like it. Albus Potter." Harry said.

"But what about the middle name?" Ginny asked. Harry was once again in deep thought. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet to find a bunch of potions books. He closed that cabinet and opened the other cabin. He found his old potions book in the cabinet with the cookbooks, so he picked it up to move it. When he did, the front cover flopped open and he saw "Property of the Half-Blood Prince" written on the inside. Harry turned to Ginny, who was currently playing on the floor with James.

"Severus." Harry said.

"Pardon?" Ginny asked.

"The middle name. Severus. Albus Severus." Harry said. "Two of the bravest headmasters that Hogwarts has ever had. They both played a key role in my life and Snape is a key piece of my mum's past." Ginny thought about it for a second, then Harry continued. "Plus, both of James' namesakes were Gryffindor's. Even though we are a Gryffindor family, it shows our kids that we don't care what house they are in." Harry explained. Ginny nodded.

"So, if it's a girl, Lily Luna. If it's a boy, Albus Severus." She said. Harry nodded and pulled out a cookbook to make dinner. Once he had started dinner, he enchanted it and joined Ginny and James on the floor.

"Daddy!" James shouted.

"Hey, Jamie!" Harry replied. James ran over to his father and Harry stood up holding James above his head. "It's the flying baby!" Harry said. Ginny laughed. Then, she pulled out her wand.

"Levicorpus." She whispered. Harry went to sit back down with James, but as he tried to lower James, he realized he couldn't. He stared at James in confusion. Then, he turned to Ginny and saw she had her wand out. Harry lips pursed.

"I thought it was accidental magic. You tricked me!" Harry said.

"Auntie Mione!" James shouted, cheerfully. James ran up to Hermione and hugged her legs. Ron bent down to James' level.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Ron said. James giggled and ran into Ron's arms.

"Uncle Ron!" Ron wrapped James in a hug and stood up with James in his arms.

"Where Rosie?" James asked Ron. Ron pointed to the three month old baby in Hermione's arms. The baby's name was Rose Weasley and she, like her father, had a layer of red hair on her head. Rose was dressed warmly in her very own Weasley onesie. It's a pink onesie and had a black letter 'R' on it. James peered over Hermione's arm and at the baby in her arms. Rose had blue eyes like her father, but her face and resembled Hermione. Ginny leaned into Harry and Harry put his arm over her shoulder.

"Remember when James was that tiny?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry nodded.

"May I hold her?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and handed Rose to Harry. Rose stared at Harry with an uneasy look on her face then she eased up and giggled. "You look like your mummy when you laugh!" Harry said. James stared angrily at Harry. He told Ron to put him down and walked over and grabbed Harry's leg. He pulled on Harry's pant leg and Harry looked down. Ginny picked James up, but he stretched his arms out to Harry.

"I think James is jealous!" Ron said, taking Rose from Harry. Harry grabbed James and turned to Ginny.

"Hopefully this isn't a hint to the future." Harry said. Ginny shrugged. "Ok, I'm going to get James ready, and then we can go over to the burrow for dinner." Harry said. "If you need to change Rosie, you can use the changing table in the new nursery." Harry said. Ron nodded and carried Rose upstairs.

Harry, Ron, George, Charlie, Percy and Bill were all out on the lawn talking over some butterbeers when Hermione ran out and stood in front of Harry. "Harry," She began. "It's Ginny. She's having the baby." Then, Hermione ran back into the house. Harry dropped his butterbeer and ran after Hermione into the house, as did the rest of the Weasley brothers. Ginny was sitting on the couch and James was sitting in Mr. Weasley's lap crying loudly.

"Daddy!" James cried. "Mummy!" He added. Harry sat down next to Ginny and he apparated with her to the hospital. After they apparated, the rest of their family, including James and Rose, came in right next to them. Once Ginny was in her room, Harry took his usual spot next to her bed, but this time he had James sitting on his lap. James had finally stopped screaming when Harry held him, but now he was staring at Ginny. He could see the pain on her face and he wanted desperately to be in her arms. Harry had tried sitting James on the bed next to Ginny, but it didn't turn out to well. Like when James was born, Ron thought it would be a bright idea to take a walk through St. Mungo's.

"You know, Ron," Harry said. "I'm not a huge fan of these walks you take me on." Ron shrugged as the entered Ginny's room again. Now, James was the quietest he had been all day and Harry was very thankful. When the healer came in, she told everyone that Ginny needed to push soon. This meant that all the Weasley brothers, Rose and James stood out in the hallway outside the room. Once the Weasley brothers left, Harry heard a scream from the hallway and then he saw James banging against the window. Harry sighed and cast a silencing charm. The last thing Ginny needed right now was a screaming child. Then, 5 minutes later, there was a head.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the baby!

**Author's Note: **So, the last chapter and this chapter were originally one chapter, but it was getting REALLY long, so I split it up. Plus, I thought this part of the story deserved it's own chapter!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Never have, never will. I turly makes me sad.

Chapter 3:

"Albus Severus?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Why in the world," Ron began. However, he stopped mid-sentence after receiving a slap from Hermione. Harry smiled and turned back to Ginny and Albus. James was sitting on Ginny's bed and staring at Albus confused.

"Who is that?" James asked Harry.

"That's your brother Albus." Harry said.

"Where does he go now?" James asked. Harry laughed.

"Jamie, he comes home with us and lives with us." Harry explained.

"How long?" James asked.

"Forever." Harry replied. James pursed his lips and looked back at the thing that his dad had just called his 'brother'. He didn't know what a brother was, but whatever he was, he was taking all of James' mother's attention. James constantly tried to get Ginny's attention, but everything she said had the word 'brother' or 'Albus' in. James frowned and looked up at Harry. Harry laughed at the look on James' face. Then, James began to cry, so Harry picked him up and rocked him back and forth. Ginny stared sadly at James and began to talk when Ron stepped forward.

"Maybe Hermione and I should go and explain this as best we can to James." Ron suggested. Harry nodded and passed James to Ron. Harry sat down in his chair next to Ginny and took Albus from Ginny's arms.

"Hey there, Albus," Harry said. "I'm your daddy." Then, Harry looked into Albus' eyes. Only then did it register that Albus has Harry's piercing green eyes. Harry smiled and looked at Ginny.

"I know." Ginny said before he could say anything. Then, Ron came back in followed by Hermione and James. James turned to Harry.

"Can I hold it?" James asked. Harry nodded and put James up on the bed next to Ginny. He showed James how to hold Albus and set him down in James' arms. James looked down at Albus. "Siahasee Haseesah." James said. Harry smiled and everyone stared at Harry.

"You can understand him?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at everyone.

"He said that he loves Albus." Harry said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Harry, he's speaking parselmouth." Ginny said. Harry's jaw dropped. Harry turned to James.

"Siahasee dahasee farahashee." James smiled at Harry.

"James, what did daddy just say?" Ginny asked.

"He said he loves me and you and the baby." James said. Ginny smiled.

"I love you, too, Harry!" Ginny said.

Albus went home that night and this time, Ginny and Harry expected the party that awaited them. Only, when they walked inside, no one was waiting for them. Harry sighed, relieved and took Albus upstairs to put him in James' old bassinet. "Surprise!" shouted George, when Harry entered his and Ginny's bedroom.

"George, what," Ginny began, but George cut her off.

"Well, Ginny, you and Harrykins seem to enjoy have parties in your bedroom." George said, waggling his eyebrow. Ginny blushed and Harry took Albus into James' nursery. "I think I upset your husband." George said.

"No dip, Sherlock!" Ginny said. George's brow furrowed. "It's a muggle saying." Ginny added. "I don't mind you all being here, but at least move downstairs please!" Ginny pleaded. The group, which consisted of Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Seamus and Dean, smirked and moved down to the living room. "Harry," Ginny began. Harry turned and looked at Ginny embarrassed. Ginny smiled. The look on his face was the same on that he had the day the Weasley brothers threw him a "bachelor party".

"You can't tell me that wasn't embarrassing!" Harry said.

"It was embarrassing, but you have to stand up to George. You can't just walk away!" Ginny said. Harry nodded. "Why don't we take Albus and James downstairs? Everyone is waiting." Ginny said. She picked up James and Harry finished changing Albus and swaddled him in a blanket before taking him downstairs.

"Everyone," Harry said. "This is Albus Severus Potter."


	4. Chapter 4: Happy 1st Birthday!

**Author's Note: **So, this is the last chapter. I plan on starting the last story in the saga tonight, so I hope to have the first chapter up soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I could only wish to be that clever one day. I'll I'm good at is playing the saxophone. I could never write something as good a Harry Potter.

Epilogue: 1 year old

"Wake up, Al!" Ginny cooed. "It's your birthday!" Albus smiled and reached up, trying to grab Ginny. Ginny picked Albus up and changed his diaper before taking him downstairs to eat breakfast with James and Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Al!" Harry said, excitedly. Albus grinned and reached for Harry. Then he saw James.

"Amie!" Albus said. He hadn't quite figured out how to pronounce the letter 'J' yet, so for now James was Amie. James now three years old, smiled at Albus and set the table for breakfast. Then, Ginny and Harry heard a loud sound come from the kitchen. The turned to see James soaking a burnt plate in the water.

"I promise I didn't do it on purpose." James said.

"Accidental magic." Ginny said.

"It's ok, James. It's just accidental magic. Sit down, I'll explain." Harry said. Harry explained his and Ginny's own experiences with accidental magic and James finally understood.

The family of 4 all sat together to eat breakfast before going to The Burrow to celebrate Albus' birthday with the Weasleys. After breakfast, Ginny and Harry dressed James and Albus, before flooing to the Burrow. Albus waddled over to George and James ran to Hermione.

"Uncle Gorge!" Albus shouted. George laughed. He always got a kick out of his nieces and nephew saying his name wrong. Albus saw Hermione and Ron and shouted, "Auntie Hermy, Uncle Won!" Hermione glared at Harry, who was now fighting to hide a smile.

"Did you tell him that Grawp called me Hermy?" Hermione asked. Harry turned his head and pretended to whistle. Hermione glared at Harry and looked down at Rose and James. James is two years older than Rose, but he treats her much the same as he does Albus.

"Well, don't just stand around the fireplace!" Mrs. Weasley called. Everyone moved into the living room and Albus ran up to his grandfather.

"GAMPA!" He shouted, excited. Harry turned to see George was now frowning.

"Sorry, Gorge. Gampa trumps everyone!" Harry said. "Right, Al?" Harry asked. Albus nodded as he clung to Arthur's neck.

"Pleasants!" Albus cheered, after Harry cleared away his plate.

"Presents, Albus dear." Molly corrected.

"Presents!" Albus corrected. He grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him into the living room and sat down before a pile of presents. He tore them all open and made Harry put them all together, only to become preoccupied by James and Ron.

"Well," Harry said. "That was a waste of 20 minutes!" Ginny giggled.

"Mate, why didn't you use your wand to put those toys together?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't have any idea where it went to. I thought I brought it, but maybe I left it at home." Harry said. Ginny continued to giggle to herself. "Ginny, what did you do to my wand?" Harry asked. Ginny, still giggling, pointed to Albus. He was sitting on the kitchen floor with a pan on his head, waving Harry's wand. Luckily, it had a child lock on it and wasn't doing anything. Harry smiled and crawled stealthily over to Albus. When he got there, he grabbed Albus and swung him around in his arm. Albus giggled and dropped Harry's wand onto the ground. Harry then grabbed his wand and carried Albus over to the living room with him. "Thank you, Albus!"

"You welcome, daddy!" Albus giggled. Harry kissed him on the cheek and so did Ginny. For the rest of the afternoon, all the extended Weasley family sat in the living room just enjoying each others presence. Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulders and he occasionally stole looks at her. Finally, she looked at hi when he turned to look at her and smiled. Her smile was all Harry needed to know that she, like himself, was perfectly content in there future together with Albus and James.


End file.
